


Single's Table

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Working customer service is an experience. My hats off for anyone who did/still does it.
Relationships: mazaki anzu/reader
Kudos: 1





	Single's Table

Working customer service was always a challenge, no matter character. Some seemed to forget that you were human, others seemed to momentarily turn off all reason and propriety. It was a challenge to weave through the chaos that was humanity with a smile on your face. **  
**

“Good evening, [Name]! How can I serve you?” Tea beamed at you, though you noted the hollowness in her voice and the lack of glitter in her eyes.

Suppressing a laugh you put up your best smile, straightening up as you purse your lips. “Oh, I don’t know. You seem a little bit of a ditz,” you spoke, maintaining a flat tone and an even expression as you did so. 

Quirking a brow at you the female grinned, her head tilting to the side as she went for a close-eyed smile. 

“A single’s table, I suppose? I will set you right up!” she chirped, nearly costing you your role as you tried to look exasperated. 

“How dare! I have a date with a very lovely lady!” you threw back, your voice quasi-rising up as you huffed at the female. 

“We can always add another set if your date shows up,” Tea winked at you before leading you down to what was indeed a single’s table. Pulling out the chair she waved you over, a look of sarcasm on her features. 

“And if not, will you join me?” you flirted back, earning a chuckle from the waitress.

“I will bring over your card and manners in a bit,” she continued with a wide grin. 

Sitting down with a pout you stuck your tongue out at her as she walked off. 

Working customer service tested your patience, but friends always made it a slightly bit better.


End file.
